gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 627
Summary Everyone watches the collapsed Liberation Army retreat from Kabuki-chou and celebrate. At the same time, Gintoki had accidentally broke off Hedoro's flower, reverting the plant-loving Dakini into an omnicidal maniac. The samurai's attempts at fixing it results in the Dakini switching between two personalities that want to protect or destroy humanity using flower metaphors. One of Gintoki's attempts leads to the entire flower being plucked from Hedoro's forehead with the Dakini sprouting blood from his mouth and eyes. The samurai then shoves two bamboo shoots into his head, calming Hedoro down but now having the Amanto's two personalities fight over the control of the body. Kagura and Shinpachi don't know what happened between the two, but were happy that things have become better. Unbeknownst to them, the Yato mercenaries silently watch from afar. Later in the night, the human army rest. Otose and Jirochou talk about the liveliness of the district despite the more primitive lighting. The ex-yakuza boss tells his friend that the Earth army was still at a disadvantage. They had exhausted themselves in beating back the Liberation Army but that force was only a small part of the entire fleet. Their only chance to at least see tomorrow is to rely on Gintoki's friends in space to stop the Army's headquarters. Otose muses on how Jirochou had changed for the better by relying on others. Saigou interrupts and muses on how instead of usually being antagonistic, the old Devas were actually having a more civil conversation. Otose admits that the two men weren't able to sit still unless dealing with a world-ending threat and adds that thanks to said threat, she was able to see or feel things that wouldn't have happened otherwise. As she pours sake for her, Jirochou and Saigou, she also adds that she wouldn't mind if this was the last night on Earth. Meanwhile, Kagura and Shinpachi walk through the ruined streets of Kabuki and see the injured being tended to. The two teens remark on how making the Army retreat was a miracle but the people of Edo fought their hardest to make that miracle happen. Shinpachi then interrupts to yell at Gendoumaru at trying to feed Pandemoniums to the injured. The shikigami remarks that the grotesque demon bugs can also help heal injuries and offers some to the bespectacled teen, who ends up again seeing the hallucination of the blonde haired girl on them and falling for it. Tae tells the teens to rest then chastises them by saying how much the onmyoji were helping the injured, except they and their demons were making things worse. This also includes both Tae and Gendoumaru feeding them with burnt eggs and Pandemoniums respectively. A figure sits near them and states he will take her advice and rest, then says he finally returned to her. Tae welcomes the figure, Kondou, back and he ... and a Tae-faced Pandemonium rushed to embrace, resulting in the real Tae kicking the bug and the Shinsengumi commander in anger. They watch Shinpachi and Kondou in their delusions and Gendoumaru reveals that the bugs had hallucinogenic powers. Hijikata and Okita arrive, amused that nothing has changed between their boss and Tae despite the world ending. Hattori and Sarutobi also arrive, admitting that they had at least saved the city. Tae decides to tell them good job as a greeting... except she does so to a Pandemonium. Characters Category:Chapters